


A Quiet Night of Just Us

by LadyGerbilLuna



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGerbilLuna/pseuds/LadyGerbilLuna
Summary: Shepard's been ordered by Kaidan to relax, that he was going to have a surprise. And oh yes, he is very pleased with said surprise... and would very much like to move his hands...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely un'beta'd, and the first published fanfiction in years.

Shepard lay on his bed, eyes closed, forcing his body to relax, as he waited for his partner to join him. It had been a long day and Kaidan mentioned he had a bit of a surprise to help them both unwind, color to his cheeks the only indication of anything sexual. The Major ordered him to go relax, and coerced a promise not to work. As tempting as it was to simply disregard the orders, his limbs felt heavy, and muscles complained. He stretched carefully, letting the muscles tighten, before letting the tension ease.   
He sighed, a soft “okay” when Kaidan informed him he was approaching. 

The soft hiss of the door opening barely roused him, his eyes opening just a hint to see Kaidan's outline, but they snapped open the moment Stasis locked him in place from the neck down.  
Instincts screamed at him to break the hold, but Kaidan's soft humming and his curiosity got the better of him. 

Continuing to hum, Kaidan crawled up the bed, almost like a cat about to pounce on something, carrying in his hands handcuffs. Shepard's breath quickened as he locked eyes with his captor. 

Years ago, he remembered first meeting Kaidan, quiet and polite, reliable and a by-the-books man. A good fighter, certainly, but not quite a leader, either. Always caring, yet strong in his own way, Shepard thought, then. This person just inches above him was definitely this same man, but far more confident of himself, willing to take over and play. 

“Kaidan?” he asked, torn between unease at this utter lack of control, arousal, and amusement.

“Hm?” 

“What are you doing?”

Just the hint of a smirk stretched Kaidan's lips. Settling lightly on his heels, just above the Commander's waist, he continued to hum, not answering the question. Carefully, with a kiss to the wrist, he moved one of Shepard's arms and cuffed it to the headboard. 

Someone, Shepard realized, had planned this out quite thoroughly. He felt as if something fluttered in his stomach, heat racing through his body. 

“I don't suppose you'd let the Stasis up?” he tried.

“Really, Commander?”

“I figured it was worth a shot.”

Only when his other wrist was attached to the headboard did the Stasis lift. He immediately moved his arms, testing his bonds; not too tight, but definitely not going anywhere far, either. Easily breakable, and he could still use his legs, but he definitely wanted to see where this was going. He settled down, raising one eyebrow. 

“Are you going to be good, Commander?” Kaidan asked, voice soft, just a tad deeper than normal. 

“Not sure, Major. Doubt it, really.”

“I thought you'd say that,” Kaidan replied. His hands shook just a little, proving to Shepard that his lover was just a bit nervous about this. Gently, Kaidan unbuttoned Shepard's shirt, leaving a gentle kiss here and there as nimble fingers undid each button. 

“What are you planning?” Shepard asked, his own voice dropping a bit. Kaidan settled back to his original position against his waist. His eyes lowered as Kaidan very slowly began to unbutton his own shirt.

“Nothing that'll hurt you ...much.” Kaidan replied, smiling. 

“Much?”

“Mmm.”

“That's not very...” But his train of thought derailed entirely as Kaidan let his shirt slip open and off his shoulders. Shepard tugged at the cuffs, forcing himself not to break them, but just barely. 

Kaidan had pierced one of his nipples. 

“You like it?” Kaidan whispered, low and gravely. He licked his lips. “I remember you telling me how you once saw an Asari dancer with nipple rings, and kinda liked it. Thought I'd give it a try, see if you'd approve.”

“Fuck,” he replied. Vaguely, he remembered that story on the original Normandy. 

Kaidan laughed, running his hands along Shepard's body, gently massaging some areas, giving small licks and nips here and there, but nothing painful. He realized what Kaidan had meant when he said he wasn't going to hurt him much. His wrists somewhat hurt from tugging at the cuffs, and other parts screamed for attention. 

With now steady hands, Kaidan slipped the Commander's belt lose, then briefs and pants were slid off his body. 

Shepard moaned as Kaidan finally decided to remove his own pants, finally both of them nude, but not before pulling out some slick from a pocket. 

“You're killing me, Kaidan.”

“I hope it's a good death?” he replied, licking a stripe up Shepard's cock. 

Kaidan laughed as Shepard jolted. It didn't stop him from rubbing the lube on both of their cocks, then purposely sliding up his body with as much contact as possible. Gently, Kaidan nibbled on one nipple, then the other, sliding their hips together in a near dance. Shepard decided that was a good time to demonstrate his varied collection of curse words.

“I never knew that one,” whispered Kaidan into his ear, then licking it for good measure. 

“Kaidan,” he growled a warning.

Sitting up, Kaidan smiled, his face colored. “I promise I'll make you feel good.”

“That's kinda what I'm worried about,” he replied, licking his lips, wanting to tug that ring with his teeth.

Kaidan laughed, hands wrapping around Shepard's cock. With a wink, he impaled himself, the slow movements from earlier gone. Shepard gasped, throwing his head back, and there was a crack as one of the cuffs broke, but not entirely to set him free. 

“Something wrong?” Kaidan asked after a second, breathless, wiggling just enough to tease. 

“Cuffs, off. Now.”

“No,” came the reply, and apparently as punishment, Kaidan once again moved slowly, occasionally squeezing with no rhythm. The pace was torture for both of them, both shivering. 

“Dear Lord,” moaned Shepard, closing his eyes, feeling Kaidan's warm, tight heat. His teammates were going to laugh, because finally, he really was going to die, but in his bed, and not in the middle of a gunfight to save the world.

He risked opening his eyes, and groaned as he watched Kaidan, eyes half-lidded and leaning just a little back, playing with the nipple ring. 

Carefully, with Shepard still inside, Kaidan released one cuff, then the other. For a second, they stared at each other. A smirk curled Kaidan's lip upwards, and he tugged at the nipple ring just a little as he clenched around Shepard.

Shepard knew he was being manipulated, and didn't care one bit. He rolled them over, sitting up enough so he could finger the nipple ring. 

“You damn tease,” he murmured, tugging the ring just a little so he could watch the jolt it sent through Kaidan.

“You love it,” moaned Kaidan, tugging Shepard's shirt down.

He didn't reply verbally, instead quickly thrusting in and out, shaking the bed with his force. Kaidan shouted, blue crackling along his skin. Impatiently, Shepard tugged the shirt off the rest of the way, finally leaving them both naked.

Shepard ran his hands through his lover's hair. He wanted Kaidan to grow it out just a little, let it fall around his face in waves and ringlets. It was one thing they didn't agree on, Kaidan saying it made him look stupid, Shepard taking every chance to run his fingers through the locks.

Unfortunately, Shepard got distracted when his lover tilted his head to the side, giving access to his throat. It was a beacon, and Shepard went to it, biting, kissing, and sucking, but his fingers kept playing with the ring. 

Kaidan wrapped his legs around his lover's body, making it impossible to move far. Shepard didn't mind, using sharp and short thrusts until they were both grunting with the force. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Shepard figured that the fact they were managing to rattle the bed so much meant that people outside his door probably knew what was going on.

Not that he cared, not when he had Kaidan arching his body against him, throwing his head back as he came, moaning his name and biotics rippling along their skin. Following closely behind, Shepard bit down on Kaidan's neck at the sensation of silk wrapped around him, squeezing him tighter than before.

Shepard shook as he held himself up, not wanting to fall entirely on his lover. Kaidan slipped his legs down, then pushed them both to lie on their sides. They both shuddered as Shepard slid out, and their lips met in a kiss. 

A sharp slap on his hand broke the silence as Shepard tugged the nipple ring again. His lips curled up into a smirk, even as Kaidan nipped in retaliation.

“You don't really expect me to keep my hands to myself, do you? You got this ring for me. ”

“Shepard, stop,” Kaidan moaned, wiggling just a little bit, though not away. “ Sensitive...”

“I could lick it better.”

“Don't you dare!” Kaidan laughed, then shuddered as Shepard rubbed the nipple. 

“And now I'm going to imagine it all the time, everywhere.”

“Mmm. I know.” Kaidan replied as he smacked wandering hands again. “Shower?”

“Okay,” he murmured, leaning over so he could kiss Kaidan. “You know, sometimes I think of getting my cock pierced...”

Kaidan shuddered against him, his hands grasping broad shoulders as Shepard chuckled into his ear. 

They'd shower....eventually...

Maybe.


End file.
